


He misses her

by Pammy



Series: Scattered Pieces [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates to admit it, but sometimes when he's all alone he misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He misses her

He misses her sometimes.

Her face would weave in and out of his mind when he"s spinning.

Her beauty dancing behind the black screens of his eyes.

And that heart wrenching feeling would come back.

He lives in the memories of their good times.

Trying to grasp the pieces from disappearing as if remembering would change things.

He replays the moments that made his spirits soar and his heart flutter.

Knowing full well that he"s falling in love all over again.


End file.
